As Long As You Love Me
by NaleyAlways4Ever
Summary: It's hard to get enough time for fun when you're married and 28 with two kids. Therefore, the gang decides to go out and have some fun which leads to more romantic and funny moments.. ONESHOT Naley with minor Leyton, Bake, Skills/Bevin and Mouth/Gigi


**Alright, so I was standing in front of my mirror the other night. And suddenly I this old song came on, and I just started singing and smiling. I couldn't help it! And then I got this idea for a one shot, and I wrote it. So hopfully you'll like it! **

**The character's backrounds are the same. Except Brooke married Jake and she never went through with the whole 'Clothe's over Bro's' thing. Peyton married Lucas, Gigi married Mouth and Bevin married Skills. Also, Nathan never went through the whole Daunte thing, so he they went to Duke. They are all 28, and Jamie is 10 years old.**

**Please Review :)**

* * *

«You know what I've realized lately?» Haley's best friend for the past elleven years exclaimed as they sat in her kitchen, breast feeding their latest accomplishments. She looked down on her two month old son, obviously thinking about whatever it was that was on her mind.

«No, but I'm sure you'll enlighten me» Haley laughed as she helped her little girl eating. She had gotten so big since she was born about a month ago. But that was good, since she had been about a month early as well, so she had been really tiny and weak at first.

«We're boring!» Brooke whined as she rocked little Rob Jagelski back and forward.

«What?» Haley asked while frowning at her, not really sure where she was going with that statement.

«Haley, look at us. We are 28 years old, and here we are, spending our Satudays breast feeding and watching reruns of Dawson's Creek! We have no life besides being mothers, and that sucks!»

«I'm sorry Brooke, but I like being a mom. I've been one for the past ten years, and I don't really mind. I have Jamie, and now Sarah. And I love them! Besides, Dawson's Creek is fun» Haley laughed as Brooke rolled her eyes towards her.

«Don't get me wrong Haley. I love being a mom too, but I can't remember the last time I had fun with my husband without having to take care of my children at the same time» Brooke sighed, covering herself up since Rob was finished eating.

«I know what you mean. I married Nathan so young, and now I guess I do feel a little old. But I guess I have accepted my life as it is» Haley shrugged, letting Brooke know that she was happy with the way things were. She had everything she dreamt of, including a faboulus husband who she loved as much as the day she married him.

«Have you ever thought about what your life would have been like if you had stayed on tour with Chris? If you had never come back to Nathan and had this life? Where would you be?» Brooke asked dreamily, probably thinking about her own life as it was.

«No, I never think about it. I have everything I've ever wanted right here, Brooke. I don't need music in my life that way. Besides, I get to help Peyton out with her record label from time to time, so I still have music in some ways. Do you ever regret not following through with your fashion line?»

«Sometimes I think about it. When I draw sketches or sew, I think about how great it would be to show these to the world. But I'm happy with my life. And I love being a mom for Jenny and now Robbie. I think we have great lives, but we need to get a night of soon!» Brooke exclaimed as she layed her little son down in his crib, now fed and sleepy. Haley was holding her baby girl against her shoudler, trying to get her to burp.

«Why don't we go out tonight then? All of us?» Haley suggested as voices were heard coming throught her front door.

«HALEY?» The familiar voice of her husband yelled through the walls of their home, causing Haley to smile.

«Kitchen!» Haley called back, trying not to wake up Robbie.

«Hey there you are! How are my girls?» Nathan smiled as he entered his kitchen and kissed him wife hello.

«We are fine. How have you been?» Haley replied as she heard the little footsteps of her younger son coming. «Hi Honey, how was the park?»

«Fine, mom» Jamie shrugged as he went to the fridge and found a bottle of water.

«He's getting really good now» Nathan smiled proudly at his son as he motionned for Haley to hand over little Sarah.

«Did you miss Daddy?» He spoke in baby language as she giggled against his muscular chest.

«Of course we did» Haley smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they both looked lovingly at their daughter.

«Not to break up this loving family moment, but where is my husband?» Brooke frowned as Nathan looked up.

«Living room with the rest of the guys»

«Speaking of, I'm going to beat Uncle Lucas at NBA Live while you cuddle with the raisin» Jamie smiled, refering to his little baby sister who was still smiling sweetly from her father's grip. Brooke followed him out, leaving Haley and Nathan alone in the kitchen.

«Let's put her down so we can make out!» Nathan smirked as he walked towards the crib and placed his little girl in it.

«Nathan!» Haley laughed as he found his way back to her and held her close to his body, bringing her lips up to his. Haley moaned happily as she felt his tongue tickle hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pulled her as close as their bodies would allow them. One of Nathan's hans found its way under Haley's shirt, and started its trip upwards.

«Eww! Would you keep the PDA away from your daughter's, not to mention your best friends', eyes?» Brooke said disgusted as Nathan and Haley broke apart in a quick motion. Haley's cheeks were red and flustred, but Nathan had his normal smirk plastred on his face.

«Sorry Brooke, I missed my wife today. Plus, she's really sexy when she's wearing my clothes!» Nathan defended himself, refering to Haley's oversized T-shirt with the letters DUKE on it.

«Well I'm glad to hear that your sexual appetite hasn't gotten as old as you have» Brooke laughed as Nathan sent her a wink.

«Well, now that you're all here. Haley and I have an idea!» Brooke exclaimed as the rest of their group, which contiained of Skills, Jake, Mouth and Lucas, came into the kitchen.

«Can we do this quick? Peyton want's me home soon» Lucas explained as Brooke nodded.

«What's up?» Mouth asked as they all looked expectedly at Brooke.

«We are all going out tonight!» Brooke squeeled happily.

«Sorry Brooke. I have a newborn baby to take care of, as well as my ten year old son who is still too young to take care of himself» Nathan shrugged as Brooke rolled her eyes.

«That's what parents are for, dumbass. And it's not up for discution! I will call your respective wives right ahead, making sure you won't be able to talk yourselves out of this one!» Brooke said sterly as she grabbed Nathan and Haley's phone and walked into the living room.

«Well, I guess I'll see everybody tonight then. I assume Brooke will give Gigi the details» Mouth shrugged as he walked out the back door of the house. He was soon followed by Skills and Lucas with the same excuses, leaving Jake alone with the happy couple.

«I'll go and make sure my wife doesn't do anything stupid. You crazy kids continue to do whatever you were doing!» Jake laughed as he went to find Brooke. As soon as his figure was out of sight, Nathan spun Haley around and planted his lips on hers. He loved the feeling of his wife's lips after a long day missing them. Haley moaned but soon pulled away from him, leaving Nathan pouting towards her.

«Let's just watch some TV and cuddle» Haley suggested as she grabbed his hand and leaded him towards their living room.

* * *

«Peyton! Lucas! Over here!» Brooke yelled as she saw them entering the club. The four other couples were sitting in a corner and small talking. Nathan had his hand protectively wrapped around his wife's waist, and they were stealing small kisses when they thought nobody else were looking at them.

«Hey guys! Sorry we're late» Lucas smiled as he fixed hi shirt a little.

«Oh please, tell me you weren't making out in the car again? You always do that!» Brooke frowned with a disgusted look while the others laughed.

«What can I say, Brooke? I love my wife» Lucas shrugged as Peyton gave him a quick peck on the cheek for his sweet comment.

«Yeah, kill us now with your cuteness, would you? You're almost starting to disgust us as much as Naley. And thats just creepy!»

«Heey!» Nathan protested. «We are not that cheezy!»

«Face it, Nate. You totally are» Mouth laughed as Nathan shook his head.

«You've been together for twelve years, but you're still the cutest couple» Gigi agreed with her husband. They had gotten married only a year ago, so it was all new to them. Nathan and Haley were practically masters compared to them.

«Everybody has been together since High School. We just got married first!» Nathan protested again.

«Honey, what's so bad about us being the cutest couple?» Haley frowned.

«I don't want to be cute, Hales. I'm a guy!» Nathan explained as the other guys agreed with him.

«Well, I don't see the big deal. I think it's nice that they say that about us. When was the last time you did something nice for me?» Haley challenged him as the others laughed at his shocked expression. Nathan looked around and noticed a sign, smiling to himself.

«I have an idea. Guys, come with me» Nathan said as he got up. He was eventually followed by the rest of them, leaving their wives behind with sceptical looks on their faces.

«What the hell?» Bevin frowned as she watched Skills' figure follow Nathan to the other side of the room. The girl watched their husbands talk in a circle, before they saw Lucas complain loudly about something Nathan had said. Haley and Peyton shared worried looks as they continued to watch their husbands, who now disappeared behind the scene.

-- With the guys --

«I can't believe you talked me into this!» Lucas exclaimed angrilly at his brother.

«Luke! They are girls, they love this stuff!» Nathan explained as Lucas searched the others' faces for some support.

«I have to agree with him, Dawg. This would definitely help a man score tonight!» Skills laughed as he gave Nathan a high five.

«So, you're in?» Nathan asked as Lucas sighed loudly. Eventually he nodded and they all made the last arrangements before getting ready.

-- With the girls --

«What is taking them so long?» Gig asked worried when she started to miss her husband.

«Yeah, what is wrong with you, Haley?» Brooke asked as Haley looked at her with a shocked face.

«How is this my fault?» Haley asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

«If you hadn't said those things to Nate, he wouldn't have dragged our boys away from us. This was supposed to be our night out!»

«Brooke!» Haley protested as Peyton motionned for the to shut up.

«Shh! Some one is performing!» She said as they turned their attention towards the scene, when a man now stood with a microphone in his hand and begged for silence.

«We have been informed that there are five unhappy wives in this croud, demanding for their husbands to do something nice for them. They will have you know that they wouldn't be doing this if they didnt really love you. And I have to agree! Please welcome, Fab 5 from the Straight Side» The speaker said as the girls' eyes went wide. Suddenly music started to play and five figures appeared on the stage, every single one of them holding a microphone in their hands.

«Oh My God!» Brooke exclaimed as Nathan placed the microphone up and started to sing way of tune, clearly making a fool out of himself.

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leaving my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance_

The light shifted to a clearly embarrassed Lucas, who despite his nerves started to sing as well.

_And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me_

«OH MY GOD!» Peyton screamed as they all shared looks and bursted out in laughter. Haley shook her head as she held her stomach, trying not to kill herself with laughter. Suddenly all of them were in the spotlight, as they carried on to the chorous.

_I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me _

Now, the girls could hear other women in the crowd scream in joy, and they all searched for them with jealousy in their eyes. These were their men! Their loving and caring husbands, who were currently making a fool out of themselves for love. Suddenly, Jake's voice was heard. And being as though he was quite the good singer, everybody started clapping.

_Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be _

_I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me_

Now, the light shifted to Mouth who sang his heart out to his precious Gigi. She now had tears in her eyes, as well as the other girls.

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes_

Finally it was Skills' turn, and now they all stood up and laughed as they smiled towards their husbands. Five handsome guys would definitely get lucky that night!

_What you did and where you are comin' from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby._

_I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me_

_Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me_

They finished their song, and disappeared backstage. Receiving a loud applause as well as many whistles from the female crowd. Most of the men in the room was sitting with their heads in theor hands, feeling embarrassed to be called a guy. It wasn't very masculine!

«I can't believe they did that! Haley, you are a genious!» Brooke exclaimed as she jumped Haley and hugged her.

«Wow! I thought I was the devil?»

«Yeah, well that was before my husband went on a stage and declaired his love for me. I can't believe them! They are just the best husbands in the world!» Brooke sighed dramatically as they saw the boys coming towards them. Lucas walked in front with a very, very embarrassed look on his face. Behind him followed Nathan who looked very satisfyed with himself.

«What's that for a nice thing to do?» Nathan asked as he approached Haley.

«I love you, you know that?» Haley asked as she kissed him passionately.

«I thought you did. Now, lets talk about what you should pay for that performance» Nathan smirked as Haley's eyebrows lifted in supprise.

«What payment?»

«I was thinking a lap dance, and maybe some stripping later tonight. Possibly involving whipped cream and chocolatecovered strawberries» Nathan suggested as Haley bit her lip seductively.

«I could do that. You take care of the music» She teased him as they started making out. Nobody complained this time, because they were all doing the same. It looked rather funny if you saw it from the outside. 5 couples were making out next to each other, oblivious to everything around them. Clearly they were in love..

**

* * *

**

So that's that. I hope you liked it :) Remember to check out my other stories, if you haven't already.

**Please review!**


End file.
